I fell in love doing something I hate
by JenLynn867
Summary: Yumi has a bad past. Yumi needs to learn proper etiquette. Mori needs to learn to speak more. Can Yumi get over her rape? Can Mori get close to a certain person
1. Meetings

It was a beautiful morning, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining but not to bright. In addition, Honey and Mori were out for a walk before school starts. They always take walk through the park where they played together when they were little. Honey was stopping to smell the cherry blossoms. Mori was watching Honey pick them.

"Hey Takashi aren't these pretty?" Honey was holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Mori did think they were nice

"Yes" Mori said with a smile. Honey started to pick more flowers

"I'm going to bring some to the music room. I think they'll look nice, don't you?" Honey said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes I think they will." Mori told him. Considering how bad the weather has been lately. Honey continued to pick more. Mori was looking around admiring the view. That is when he noticed a girlShe had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well. Her hair was short in the back and gets long in the front. Mori noticed she was wearing an ouran uniform. She must be new to the school since he had never seen her until now. She did not even notice them. Honey looked at Mori to say something but Honey noticed Mori was staring at the girl. In addition, Mori was even blushing.

Honey knew that Mori had a crush on her even though Mori had no clue what here name was.

"Takashi?" Mori turned to look at Honey instantly. "I think we better head to school now because of the meeting before school. Tama-Chan might freak out if we're late," Honey said with a big cute smile on his sweet face and a hand full of cherry blossoms.

"Yes I think we should get to school. " Mori responded. '_Might freak out? Has he met Tamaki?'_

They were on there way to school. Mori hoped he might see the girl again.

'_I really want to talk to her. With that, pretty chocolate colored hair and those matching chocolate eyes. Wait it is a big school. How am I going to see her again? She was wearing a high school uniform so I have a slight chance of seeing her but I still don't know what year she is?'_

They were at the entrance of Ouran Academy. Students were entering left and right. Honey and Mori had to go to the garden to meet the host club.

"YOU'RE LAAAAAAAAAAATE" Tamaki was already freaking out. Honey got scared. He hid behind Mori and hugging his Usa-Chan, so hard it almost exploded. Mori's face just had that same stoic expression.

Tamaki was now running all over the place. "We try to bring joy and love to these fine ladies but we can only do that if we're all here."

Kyouya stepped in to speak. Because of Tamaki's little spasm, it was a relief to their ears. Now that Tamaki was sulking.

"We needed you all here today to welcome our new students." Kyouya said as he was reading the files. When Mori 'new students' he was paying attention instantly.

"There are about three new girls, apparently they're sisters. First is Momoko Watanabe. Second year, class 2-B, She has black hair and green eyes, 5'8 tall, 16 years old, blood type AB, youngest of the three sisters, she is known for being the best swimmer on her team at her former school." Kyouya closed her files.

"Next is Jun Watanabe, she has black hair and green eyes as well, third year class 3-C, 6'1 tall, 18 years old, blood type A, the eldest, known for her independent spirit."

_Come on is she the middle child are not?_

"Last is Yumi Watanabe, brown hair brown eyes, third year class 3-A, a full 6 feet tall, 17 years old, blood type B, middle child, known for her unique hair style, singing , and dancing."

Tamaki was now standing. "Alright gentlemen we must make these ladies happy."

"Hold on senpai do they even know we have a host club and they might not want to come." Haruhi commented.

"Don't worry my loving daughter Daddy took care of everything. I've personally sent them e-mails and they replied saying they would all be here." Tamaki said in a charming way.

"Well sounds like these young ladies….." Hikaru said

"…are in for an interesting first day of school." Kaoru replied

"And we get to make it all happen." They said at the same time.

"I can't wait to see them. They sound nice." Honey said hugging his bunny.

"They do." Mori replied.

_Could Yumi be the girl I saw in the park? She doesn't look sound anything like her sisters. Well if they are her sisters. Wait class 3-A? So she is the same class as Mitsukuni and me. I wonder if it is her._

It was at the point where they all left to get to class. Honey was smiling and waving to the customers as they said hello.

Mori was not paying much attention.

"Hey Takashi do feel okay?" Honey said with a sad look.

Mori kneeled down and rubbed his hand through Honey's blonde hair. Mori wants to assure Honey to full extent that he was okay. "I feel just fine."

Honey smiled and they continued to walk to class.

The bell rang and class was about to begin. The teacher came in.

"Class we have a new student today." The girl walked in. Mori's eyes widened a little but his stoic expression remained. "This is Yumi Watanabe. She and her sisters will be attending a private institution for the first time. Morinozuka and Haninozuka why don't you two boys make sure she gets around okay."

Honey looked at Mori and Mori nodded his head yes. "We'd love to." Honey said.

Fragment (consider revising) Watanabe they will be your guides until you feel you are able to find your way around the school. Take your seat." Yumi sat down.

Mori was looking forward to spend time with her for a while and getting a chance to know her.

_I glad I know who she is._

It was lunch so Mori and Honey had to guide Yumi to the cafeteria. It was the first time today they were going to talk to her.

"So Yumi-Chan what do you think of school so far?" Honey asked her.

"Well so far I'm not sure. I have to say everything looks different from my old school." Yumi responded.

"You're hair is really pretty." Honey said. Mori smiled but no one noticed.

"Thank you."

_Aw she is so cute. I wonder if she picks me as her host when she meets the host club after school._

They arrived at the cafeteria. The club sat where they usually do except Haruhi who eats in her class room as usual.

"I'm gonna get you a nice lunch Yumi-Chan. It's a surprise. Takashi I'll get ours to, Okay?" Honey got into the lunch line to get them lunch or judging by Honey getting them dessert. Mori and Yumi took there seats.

"So Tak- I mean Mori. I'm sorry which do you prefer?" Yumi asked nervously.

"Either is fine." Mori didn't sound nervous but he was.

"Okay. So Takashi are you and Honey close?" Yumi asked.

"We're cousins."

"Oh." There was now an awkward silence

_Great now what do I say? Wow I've never seen a hair style like hers. It short like a guy's hair cut in the back and it gets longer from back to front. Whoa! I'm talking about her hair. _

"So I here you're in the host club." She said.

"Yes I recognized you and Honey from the picture Tamaki sent me and my sisters."

"Ah"

_I don't know what else to say to her. Well if I want her to hang out with me I have to get to know her._

"So what do you think of Mitsukuni?" Mori asked. He wants to people to like Honey since they're always together.

"Oh he's a real sweetheart." Yumi said. At least the tension was starting to break.

Mori smiled and Yumi smiled back.

"I'm back." Honey said appearing out of nowhere while carrying three pieces of cake. "Here Yumi- Chan I got you vanilla."

"Thank you." Yumi said smiling at Honey.

Mori was hardly paying attention.

_She is so cute._

"Here Takashi I got you your favorite; Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting." Honey gave Mori his plate of cake and Honey continued to eat his strawberry cake.

Yumi took a bite of her cake and it felt like a bit of heaven and she showed it on her face.

Mori chuckled a little. "I suppose you like it." Mori asked her.

"I've never had a cake like this before." Yumi continued to eat her cake.

"So Yumi-Chan will you and your sisters be coming to the host club?"

"Yeah but, Momoko is looking forward to it the most, Jun is just going because she has nothing better to do so I don't she'll be in the best mood." Yumi told them.

They were all finished with their cakes it was time for them to go back to class.

They were already on their way back to class.

"So Honey sempai you're in the host club?" Yumi asked.

"Tama-Chan asked me and Takashi to join."

**Honey is a host? He seems so young.**

Class was over and it was time for the host club to begin.

"Aren't you gonna come to the club with us Yumi-Chan?" Honey asked

"Of course but my sisters wanted me to meet them after class." Yumi replied.

"Okay. Come on Takashi we have to go." Honey and Mori both walked to where they needed to be.

**They were both so sweet. Honey so nice and Takashi is so caring, charming, kind, and…..handsome. Oh who am I kidding I have a big crush on him.**

Jun and Momoko were waiting at the door.

"Oh Yumi you finally made." Jun said not looking interested at all.

"Yes Jun you only had to wait a few seconds for me to walk from my classroom."

"Let's just leave I want to see the host club." Momoko was the bubbly type out of her sisters.

"So Yumi ya' thinking of which boy you want to pick?" Jun asked.

"Actually I have one in mind."

Hey guys I hoped you liked it. Sorry about all that detail about Yumi I like to be specific about how my characters look.


	2. Beginning of a Friendship

Yumi, Jun, and Momoko were on there way to the garden.

"So Yumi you said you had a host in mind already?" Jun asked.

"Well….I have met two of them already."

"Really?" Momoko asked with real excitement. She is the kind a girl that goes nuts over boys. "Is it the gorgeous blonde with those violet eyes, oh no I bet it's those twins. Wait it's the guy with the glasses, isn't it?"

"None of the above." Yumi said.

"Back off Momoko. I don't get why were we're going any way." Jun said getting angry.

"Okay ladies calm down. This is where most girls hang out and mother and father said we had to make friends." Yumi said putting her hand on her hips.

They approached the garden and opened the door.

"Welcome ladies." Rose petals were everywhere and sparkle.

The cosplay was like a ballroom theme. The hosts were in suites and the garden was decorated with cherry blossoms, red carpets from the entrance to the end gate, and the tables had fancy tablecloths.

"Welcome my new flowers. This is The Ouran Host club. You loving young women chose your type. The strong and silent type, the boy Lolita type, the mischievous type, the cool type, the natural type, or a guy like me the princely type."

The hosts were holding their colored roses. Momoko was blushing, Yumi was smiling, and Jun just had an angry look on her face. Yumi saw Mori and she blushed.

**Wow, he is so handsome.**

Yumi looked down and saw Honey. Honey was smiling tugging on Yumi's uniform.

"Come on Yumi-Chan you can sit with me and Takashi."

Honey grabbed her hand and led her to the table. Mori was already there waiting for Honey to come back. While Momoko was falling under Tamaki's charm and Jun was talking to Kyouya, Yumi was enjoying every minute of this visit.

"So Yumi-Chan how was your first day?" Honey asked eating his cake.

"Quite nice actually." Yumi responded. **Just talk to him you idiot. **"So Takashi how was your day?"

That question caught Mori's attention. In the background, they heard Tamaki and Momoko and looked at them.

"Why young lady your dark curls just light up your gorgeous face." Next thing they saw was Jun hitting Tamaki with a rolled up newspaper.

"Oh is that how you work your charms? There are more to us girls than looks you know!" Jun still screaming at Tamaki and the twins now holding her back.

"I better help them," Yumi said now sad that she has to leave.

"No Yumi-Chan you're the honored guest today. Takashi I'll go help them, keep Yumi-Chan Company." Honey ran off to help.

"Um Senpai?"

"Mmm?"

"Um my question. Your day how did it go?"

Mori looked at her. The sun was shining off her hair and it made it look like there was a sparkle in her eyes. "My day went well." Yumi smiled.

"You know Senpai-" Yumi was interrupted.

"I'm back." Honey came back to the table. "Yumi- Chan me and Takashi are going to the new sushi restaurant this Friday why don't you come with us?" Honey asked. Mori thought this was a good opportunity to know her and Yumi was thrilled about it her self.

"I would love to come."

_I 'm so happy she said yes. I would prefer a real date though._

"Well as long as it's okay with my mother and father."

"That's great. We have to get there early since it is going to be around the first few days it opens."

"That sounds just fine." She handed them a piece of paper. "Here is my number just call me with the details. Okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Honey replied.

"I'll be right back." Mori got up from the table and left. Yumi and Honey did not know where he was going.

"Did I upset him?" Yumi asked

"No it's okay I'm sure you didn't."

"I think you should you should talk to him Yumi-Chan. You and he want to be friends I can tell." Honey said.

**At least he doesn't know I have a crush on him.**

"Could you please go talk to him?" Honey pleaded. Yumi could not resist those cute eyes.

"Alright." Yumi got up from the table and did not have a clue where she was going to go.

**Why did I say yes? Where am I supposed to even go? Did I offend him in anyway? Did he even want me to come? He rarely even smiles. Now I am positive he does not want me around. How could handsome person want a plain girl like me?**

Mori was lying on the grass at the end of a hill. Staring at the blue sky not hearing Yumi walk towards him.

"Hi". Yumi said

Mori turned around. "Hi" Yumi sat beside him. "Did I make you mad about going to the restaurant?

Mori sat up/ "No of coarse not. I am happy that you are going. I just have a lot to think about now. I know that does not excuse my poor behavior I hope you'll forgive me." Yumi just sat there and stared at him.

**Wow what a gentleman.**

"Here." Mori grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I'll take you somewhere. Just you and me, to make up for what I've done." Yumi didn't have time to say a word as Mori was guiding her somewhere. He looked strait ahead with his stoic expression

**Wow his eyes. There grey but they look silver.**

Yumi smiled. She just decided to go with it.


	3. We spent most of our time

Mori and Yumi were running as fast as they can. Mori's facial expression was the same the whole time. The only thing that Yumi was focused on was where they are going and how Mori's eyes look just like silver. Yumi was at least managed to say

"Where are you taking me?" even though they were still running and nearly tripping on their feet.

"Trust me I come here every time I need to think and clear my mind or just admire the view."

Yumi finally stopped which caused Mori to stop as well. "Takashi-Senpai could you please tell us where we're going."

"It's a surprise." Mori said. Yumi was confused and showed the look on her face. "Just trust me. You're going love it."

Yumi could see the hope in his eyes even though his face is blank. "Alright. But at least slow down so I don't trip."

Mori nodded. Still holding her hand, they walked forward. When they arrived to where ever they were going Yumi looked at all of the beauty.

There were trees, a pond, and flowers. All kinds of flowers. There were tulips, roses, and cherry blossoms. Yumi looked around and admired where she was and what she was doing.

"What do you think?" Mori asked.

"This place. Do people know about this place?"

"I'm not sure how many. I am sure the chairman, vice principal, principal, and teachers know about it. I'm sure how many students know but I never see any here, so I guess only a few."

"I'm glad people don't know. This beauty shouldn't be spoiled." Yumi responded. In a way, she was sad a little. She figured Mori would smile now. "So now that we're here, do you want to talk?" Mori nodded.

"So Senpai does every one call you Mori?"

"Most people."

"I bet Tamaki started that nickname when you joined the host club."

Mori nodded yes.

"I just had a feeling he had something to do with each member of the host club. He must try to get everyone to be their true selves doesn't he?"

Mori nodded again.

"I'm sorry. I've been talking this whole you can talk now."

"No you can keep talking I'll listen." Mori replied. _What do I even say? I have talk to girls before but she is different from other girls._

"If we're going to hang out I want to know about you since you know so much about me. It's okay I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Mori did realize that this could get him a step closer to gain her love and trust.

"Alright." Mori replied. Yumi sat down in front if the pond and Mori sat beside her.

They had talked for at least an hour.

"Takashi this has been a great day." Yumi smiled and a big one to.

Mori's eyes had a slight sparkle.

"Oh my god I realized how long you've been in that suit you must be uncomfortable by now. I apologize for keeping you here for quite sometime."

"No it's fine. I wear my school uniform all day I've gotten used to wearing a suit for a while."

"Oh well then I think we should go home. The club hours ended already and my parents must be wondering how my first day went. However, we should change in the changing rooms. I really need to put on regular clothes. Um but you can take me hone and we could talk a little more."

"That sounds nice." The walked back to the school.

_She asked me to walk her home. She must like me a little more than a friend even if it is only a small amount._

**I cannot believe I asked him to walk me home. I am usually not this confident. If you knew me at all, you would know.**

Yumi and Mori were in their regular clothes. Yumi was in a white t-shirt with a black tank top over it, blue jeans, and black and white converse. Mori was wearing a white -shirt with a navy blue jacket, black jeans and his sneakers.

They were leaving the school talking.

"So Takashi I heard you're in the kendo club." Yumi said with a smile. Mori forgot to tell her when they were talking.

"Yeah that's right."

"Anything else you forgot to tell me." Mori didn't know what to tell her. He knew she wasn't mad especially with that smile on her face.

"I was the national champion of kendo when I was in middle school."

There was no reply. Mori didn't know what to make of it so he just stared at the ground and kept walking.

"Well that's very interesting." Yumi said not knowing what else to say

Mori started to blush.

"So then Mr. Kendo champ anything else?

"For now no." Mori said not even looking at her

"Alright then just tell me whenever you're ready." Yumi said and kept smiling.

_Is she even mad at me?_

Yumi turned to look if she missed a block or so and Mori turned the other way to look to. They bumped into each other and brown eyes met grey eyes

_Wow, they really do look like chocolate._

**From a distance, they look dark grey but it's what the girls say. They are silver.**

They acted as if nothing happened and continued to walk.

"Okay this is my house. Thanks for taking me home Takashi."

"No problem." Yumi walked to her house. Mori made sure she was inside before he started to walk home himself.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh Yumi welcome back but what took you so long?" Her mother asked.

"Oh my new friend walked me home." Yumi said trying to avoid a conversation.

Jun was sitting at the table drinking tea. "Hey where did you go with that guy from the club?"

"He just wanted to tell me something in private. You know?" Yumi said on her way to her room.

Momoko jumped right in front Yumi. "Oh I think I do. So is he a good kisser? Oh with those strong arms I bet when he was holding you-"

"MOMOKO!" Her mother yelled. "So Yumi is he cute?"

"UGH!" After that, Yumi stomped all the way to her room.

Their mother sighed. "She'll tell us when she's ready.

_At Mori's house_

Mori arrived home later than usual. Since he is the first one to come home, it didn't seem to matter. He usual waits for Satoshi and his parents come home (Satoshi goes home with Chika after school and stays at his house for a few hours), feeds Piyo and Pome, and prepares a snack for himself.

_Well another day at home. Mother should be getting home soon and Satoshi should too. I hope Mitsukuni got home okay. I know he got my text message since he replied. I suppose I'll just wait._

Mori's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Takashi."

"Hello Mother." Mori needed to talk to someone about love. His mother is all he has for now.

"Sweetie I'm going to be home about 30 minutes late. So can you all wait for dinner?"

"I know me and father can but I don't think Satoshi can."

Mrs. Morinozuka laughed because it was true. "Okay well fill him up with snacks until I get home.'

"Alright. Uh mother ."

"Yes." Mori decided not to ask about love or anything.

"Never mind."

"Are you sure?" Mori could sense the concern in his mother's voice.

"Yes. I have to go see you at dinner."

"Okay. I love you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Mori hung up. He was looking forward to tomorrow when he could see Yumi again.

**Meanwhile**

Jun and Yumi were in the living room watching television.

"You like that host club boy." Jun said out of now where not even looking at Yumi.

"Pardon!" Yumi turned to look at her instantly.

"I can tell by the way you two look at each other." Yumi blushed. She had no clue she was being to obvious. "So what did you guys do?"

Yumi jumped off the sofa. "Jun! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Jun's tone of voice didn't even change "I didn't mean that. I meant did you guys talk, hate each other, are friends? What happened after you two left?"

Yumi sat back down. "We spent most our time….knowing each other."


	4. Past and Prep

It was a new day for everyone. Yumi and her sisters were walking to school that morning,

"So girls second day of school. What should we do today?" Jun said arms folded behind her head.

"I'm not exactly sure. Oh but Yumi your hair is getting pretty long. When was the last time you had it cut?" Momoko said.

"Well it has been a while." Yumi said feeling the back of her head. Her hair was almost touching her shoulders.

"I don't think you should get it cut. Grow it long again." Momoko told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm getting it cut on Sunday."

"Fine then. Are you seeing that Morinozuka boy again." Jun asked her.

"Well we're in the same class so yeah I guess I am."

They kept walking to class. Momoko and Jun remembered Yumi's long dark brown hair and how much they wanted it. Jun would trade her strait black hair and Momoko would trade her black curls for it. Yumi even missed her hair long.

_Meanwhile_

Honey and Mori were talking in their classroom.

"Takashi today is Friday I can't wait till we go to the restaurant." Honey said with a big smile

"Hmm"

"I'm happy that Yumi-Chan is coming with us. Oh look there she is."

Honey waved to Yumi and Yumi waved back. She took the seat next to them.

"Hi Yumi-Chan"

"Hi Honey."

The bell rang before they could talk. The teacher came in and they were writing and essay about what they learned yesterday in Japanese history. It only had to be a page and Mori knew his Japanese history so he finished pretty fast. Yumi was finishing pretty fast her self.

"Morinozuka Kun." The teacher called. "It seems you are needed in class 3-C"

Mori got up to leave. He was walking down the hall.

_Why am I needed down there? _

Jun was standing in the hall waiting for him.

"Morinozuka Senpai you got the message. I sent it."

Mori was confused of the situation.

"I wanted to thank you for the happiness you gave my sister. I'm not sure if you've known that we were here at Ouran when we were in middle school." Mori was shocked at those words. "We transferred out of Ouran due to the fact that Yumi was teased constantly, but me and Momoko decided to go as well. I assumed she told you this was our first time attending this school. Kids use to pull her hair so hard she would end up on floor crying and then they would kick her. Then the next day the would tease her when she walked down the hallway."

Mori couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That is the reason Yumi's hair is so short now. She had it cut the day we got her out of the school. Want to see a picture?" Jun asked him.

For the first time in a while Mori had no clue what to say.

"Ah" Was Mori's response.

Jun took the picture out of her pocket and showed him. Yumi's hair was almost down to her waist and it had a blue headband in her hair. She used to have bangs too.

Mori handed the picture back to Jun.

"She's pretty huh?"

"Hmm"

"I hope you realize what a good person you're being towards her and me and the rest of our family would appreciate it if you keep doing whatever you're doing. Understand?"

Mori nodded.

"Good my work here was done." Jun smiled and went back to class. Mori went back to class as well.

_I can't imagine what she's been through_

Mori walked into the classroom and most of the class were still working on their essays so, he didn't miss anything. Yumi was finished so she was reading her manga and Honey was eating a cake out of a plastic baggie.

Mori took his seat.

Honey whispered to Mori. "Takashi why did they need you?"

"Nothing important." Mori felt terrible. He hates to lie to Honey. Even if it is the smallest lie.

_I don't think that answer made sense to the question._

"Class put your pencils down and turn in your essays." The teacher. Everyone got up and put their essays on the teachers' desk.

The class went on with their lessons like any other day. Mori was looking forward to the restaurant tonight. He and Honey always liked to go on opening night for things. They never knew why, they just enjoyed it. They just have to do homework while they're there due to the fact they have school on Saturday.

They knew they didn't have anything important on school on Saturday so they were fine.

_**Okay IDK what else to type so let's just skip to after school**_

Yumi was picking out her out fit to wear tonight. She picked out her black mini skirt with leggings, a blue shirt, and her knew pair of slip on shoes.

Yumi's mother walked in. "Yumi I'd like to speak with you."

"UGH! Mother I told you it's not a date!."

"No no not that. I just want you to know to remember to focus on your studies and don't carried away with the delicious food. Don't buy anything to expensive. Those nice boys are paying for the meal."

"I am aware of that mother."

"Just making sure." She left. Yumi started to get dressed. She had now clue what to say to them.

**She is far to over protective. Why would the food price matter? THEY'RE RICH!**

Mori was buttoning his shirt. Honey was already waiting in the living room. He was combing his hair when his mother came in.

"Um Takashi love, before you go your father would like to see you in his study." She told him.

"Okay Mom." He replied. Mori had just finished buttoning his shirt. His mother just left and he was on his way to his father's study. Mori was a little nervous. His father only wants to see him in his study when something is serious or something is wrong. Mori arrived at the door. He knocked but, he certainly didn't want to.

"Who is it?" His father replied. Mori heard him through the door.

"Its me father." Mori replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Come in son." Mori opened the door and walked inside. His father (Akira) was sitting in his chair awaiting his son's arrival. "Ah Takashi thank you for coming so quickly."

"No problem father."

"Sit down son."

Mori did what he was told.

"Now son I understand the child you and your cousin are taking out tonight has been through hardships, am I wrong?"

_How does he know everything? Its like he's Kyouya_

"No father."

"So young man tonight I expect you to be a proper gentleman to this young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father."

"Good boy." He smiled and chuckled a little. "I always expect proper behavior from you and your brother."

Mori didn't know how to respond to that.

"Very well you may go." Akira turned his chair around to look out the window. Mori got up and left. Mori's father loved his wife and kids more than anything and they always come first. Mori sometimes feels that his father expects him to be perfect at everything.

Mori was in the living room.

"Hi Takashi. Come on we got to go pick up Yumi Chan." Mori nodded and they were heading towards the front door.

"Takashi? Sweetie I don't want you out that late okay? It is a school night." His mother told him.

"Don't worry mom we won't be out that late." Mori and Honey left to pick Yumi up.

They were in the car. There was a silence but not an awkward silence. There was no tension. They arrived at Yumi's house. She came out to the car on her own. Mori new she was excited to come.

Yumi ,Mori, and Honey we're on there way and it was an average ride and they made small talked. But through most of Yumi's talking Mori smiled.


	5. Dinner

_**First I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alert. Second I want to know what you all think of this story, so if it's not to much trouble could you write reviews? They will be much appreciated. Also, if something should be added, if I make an error, or if you have an idea to add to the story let me know.**_

"So Yumi Chan what jobs do your parents have?" Honey asked her.

"Oh. Well my father is a stock broker and my mother is a hair stylist. They make a good amount of money."

"My mommy runs a candy store and my dad runs a martial arts dojo." Honey told her and Yumi smiled at him.

"So Takashi Senpai what do your parents do?" Yumi asked in a shy way. She didn't know if that was an appropriate question to ask him.

"My mother is a psychiatrist and my father runs a kendo dojo."

"Oh. Well I just wanted know because we all--" Yumi rambled until she looked out the window. "Heh Heh oh look we're here."

They all got out of the limo. The place looked nice. Since it was the opening night there were a lot of people , but Mori was smart and made a reservation like the other rich people.

**Wow these two know how to eat.**

They were seated at a nice table by the window. The waitress came by to take their drink order, handed them chopsticks, and rice as their appetizer.

Honey was looking at the menu. "Takashi the have Sanma. I know how much like it." Mori nodded. Mori did like Sanma. It's his favorite food, he eats it whenever he can. It was also all he wanted to eat as a child.

"Hello are you all ready to order?

"Mmm."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

"Okay. What would you like?"

"I'll take the tuna roll."

"I'll have the grilled Sanma."

"I'll have the chocolate cake with ice cream."

The waitress didn't ask about the cake. She was hypnotized by Honey's cuteness. She left to give their order to the chef.

Honey started the conversation.

"Yumi Chan do you like having sisters?" Honey asked. He likes to bring up a lot of random topics.

"Yeah. I guess so. I never had a brother so I don't know which is better or worse."

"Me and Takashi have little brothers. We always have fun together." Mori nodded as Honey spoke.

_This feels awkward there's nothing to talk about._

The waitress brought them there food. Yumi took a bite of her tuna roll. She looked like she was enjoying it and Mori liked the look on her face. It made him feel at peace.

Mori continued to eat his Sanma. Mori thought it tasted odd and different than the kind he usually ate, but he didn't think much of it. There was a long moment of silence. They were all eating. Mori didn't want to talk most of the time but this was one of those moments where he didn't want to even say "Hmmm"

**Unbelievable. His face doesn't even change AT ALL! That is just so…. So…. Hot. He just seems like the bad boy but he isn't. Which makes him even more hot.**

_She's wondering why I'm not speaking. I haven't known her long enough for her to know I don't like to talk._

"I have to go to the bathroom Takashi. I'll be right back." Honey got up from his chair and ran to the restroom

"Takashi Senpai ?"

Mori looked up to look into her eyes.

"I heard you are Honey's loyal servant? I was wondering if that was true." Yumi heard everybody talking about it.

"In a way that is true."

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"My family-The Morinozukas- have served the Haninozukas for generations. But a few generations ago our families were blended by a marriage. The master servant bond was broken but we still remain loyal to the Haninozuka family." Mori took a sip of his drink.

Yumi was in full fascination by the story of his ancestors.

"Wow. That is one interesting story."

Mori nodded. Yumi cleared hear throat.

"Um Senpai. The Haninozukas are nice people, right?"

Mori nodded again. He thought that was an extremely odd question.

"Your hair looks longer." Mori said clear put of the blue.

"I'm getting it cut tomorrow."

"No I don't think you should."

Yumi looked shocked.

_What did I just say?_

"I'll consider that Senpai." Yumi told Mori. Not knowing how to reply.

"Ah."

"So um Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"About your family and the whole "bond" thing. Um since the bond has been broken you do realize you don't have to be-"

"I remain loyal because I want to be. I didn't learn the history until I was six. Me and Mitsukuni we're already friends before that."

Yumi blushed a little. "Okay let's make this even. You can ask me a personal question."

"Is your family a nice family?"

"Yes."

There was now an awkward silence.

"Sorry guys. I stopped to see these cool looking fish in the pond."

"Oh that's alright." Yumi said smiling at him.

_What have I done?_

**What has been going on?**

They were in the limo on their way home. They felt the awkward in the air.

They arrived at Yumi's house.

"See you tomorrow at school." Honey waved to her as she got out of the car.

"I'll see you to."

Before Yumi left Mori grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to apologize for my inappropriate behavior." Mori told her. Yumi could see that he was sorry in his eyes. Then she smiled.

"I'm sorry to."

Mori let go and watched her walk to her house.

Mori realized that Honey fell asleep just as Yumi was leaving the limo. Honey's head was on Mori's shoulder

Mori rubbed his hand through Honey's blonde hair. "You had a nice time didn't you?"

**Meanwhile**

Jun, Yumi, and Momoko were in their pajamas watching TV on the sofa.

"Yumi how was your night?" Momoko asked.

"It was nice."

"So that Morinozuka boy is nice then." Jun asked her.

"Yes Jun, Takashi and his cousin are nice. Honestly you're just like Mom."

_Meanwhile_

It was almost time for Mori to go to sleep, his stomach was still in some pain from being nervous. He was reading his book and was starting to drift off to sleep.

Mori woke up around three in the morning. He felt like he was going to pass out. Mori was sweating, nauseous, and the pain in his stomach was worse than before.


	6. The Hospital

Mori didn't want to get up out of his chair. He was scared to wake up on the floor, but he still needed to get help from somebody. He remembered that Satoshi's room was just down the hall. Any one else's room was too far. Mori stood up and hunched over a little from the pain.

Mori opened the door to see Satoshi sound asleep. He shook Satoshi gently awake. Satoshi woke up.

"What? Taka what's the matter?" Satoshi asked half awake.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Mori said in pain.

Satoshi instantly got out of bed. "Oh um okay. We don't know that for sure. Just tell me what's wrong with you." Satoshi asked in a panic tone of voice.

"I'm nauseous, my stomach is in a great deal of pain, and I feel like I'm going to…" Mori was too weak to go on. He sat on the floor breathing heavy.

Satoshi rushed to Mori's side. "Okay. I'm going to get mother and father." Satoshi ran as fast as he could to his parent's room.

Mori saw nothing but black and was passed out on the floor.

He was starting to wake up. Mori couldn't open his eyes he was now to nauseous to move.

"Okay he has a fever. If he's feeling pain in his stomach I think he has appendicitis."

Mori opened his eyes. He saw two paramedics. Mori realized he was in an ambulance.

"Its okay we're going to the hospital you're going to be fine." One of the paramedics told him.

Mori was scared. He was near in tears.

_Am I that sick? Oh my gosh I hope my parents aren't too worried. Poor Satoshi he even saw me pass out._

Mori began to speak. "Where are my parents and…"

"Your family is going to meet us there."

Mori's nausea was getting worse. He didn't want to throw up on the paramedics. He tried to hold it in until he got to the hospital. The paramedics could tell he needed to vomit.

"Kid. Here if you're going to be sick throw up in this." They handed him a bucket to throw up in.

Mori caved into his illness and threw up in the bucket.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Doctors gathered around Mori. He looked around him. He assumed he was the sickest patient tonight.

Mori was in the operating room he already received anesthesia.

**Morning**

Yumi was walking to school. The night before her mother cut her hair. It was now right above her shoulders with her front hair off to the side. She decided she didn't want bangs. She was smiling and happy to see Honey and Mori. It was now the highlight of her day.

She walked in and saw Honey, but Mori wasn't there. Yumi was concerned that they weren't together.

"Um Honey Senpai" Yumi asked him. "Where is Takashi Senpai?"

"Oh" Honey looked upset. "Takashi is in the hospital. He got admitted last night with appendicitis. He's going to be out of school for a week. Takashi is doing okay now."

"Oh that's good. That's really good."

"Oh but I like your new haircut Yumi Chan."

"Thank you." Yumi took her seat.

**Oh my god. I just saw him last night. I should've noticed something. Well, I guess I could see him on Sunday. I wish I could go tonight, but I promised Momoko I help her with her homework. I hope he isn't scared or anything.**

Mori was tired. He just thought he had food poisoning from the fish he ate. He never expected to be in an ambulance and be rushed into surgery.

_I hope Mitsukuni and Yumi are doing all right today. I hope neither of them are worried._


	7. Please, call me Takashi

Sunday came, Yumi walked to the hospital. It was pretty early so she didn't want to take car. Her parents needed to go to work today.

**I hope Senpai is okay. I hope his recovery is easier than expected. I wonder if Honey Senpai will be there.**

Yumi was nervous about seeing Mori in the hospital. It was that she was seeing him vulnerable and in pain. Yumi hates to see people she cares about in pain.

Yumi took a deep breathe and walked into the hospital.

"Um excuse me."

"Yes how can I help you?" The receptionist said to her.

"I'm looking for Takashi Morinozuka. He had appendectomy last night."

"Yes, fifth floor room 502."

"Thanks."

She walked towards the elevator. She was incredible concerned. Yumi was used to seeing Mori calm and never showing any fear. She didn't know what to say seeing him in pain in a hospital bed.

**I hope I don't cry when I see him.**

She walked out of the elevator and stood in front of his room. Yumi gulped and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yumi recognized Honey's voice.

"Uh, it's Yumi, Honey Senpai."

"Oh come in Yumi Chan!"

Yumi came in to see Mori laying down watching the TV in his room and to find Honey sitting at the foot of the bed with a cupcake in his hand.

"Hi Yumi. We're glad you could stop by." Honey said smiling at her.

"Hi Honey. Hello Senpai."

"Hello." Mori said back to her. Yumi smiled back.

"I told you Takashi she got a new haircut, doesn't she look nice?" Honey asked.

"Yes." Mori said politely.

Yumi sat in the chair next to Mori's bed.

**Wow Senpai looks like nothing bad even happened. That proves he's…a brave person.**

They were all watching movies and what ever was on TV to pass the time. Yumi felt some awkwardness in the air, but it could easily be ignored.

It wasn't long before Honey fell asleep at the end of the bed.

"I'll wake him up so you'll be more comfortable." Yumi said getting up.

"Uh I'm fine just leave him" Mori said. Even though he was about to go into panic mode his voice didn't change from the steady rhythm he always speaks.

_That was close. If only she knew what would've happened. _

"So Senpai where are your parents?" Yumi asked trying to make conversation.

"Getting some rest. They've been up late last night."

"Oh. I'm sure they were."

"Hmm."

Yumi wasn't sure what else to say at this point.

**Now that I've thought about it I wonder what his parents look like. I even wonder who he looks like more, his mom or dad.**

"Have you been getting plenty of rest? You did have surgery and all."

"Yeah."

"That's good. You deserve rest for everything you do?" Yumi said deeply concerned.

"Hmm?" Mori was confused at this point.

"With the host club, kendo club, taking care of Honey Senpai, and finding time to get good grades on your school work. A good person like you deserves a break once in a while."

Mori focus all of his attention to what she was saying.

"I've read some of school records in the library and I hear the nice things the girls say about you. How you would help them when they needed it and how good your grades are and even you dedication to Honey, the host club, and the kendo team."

Mori was in slight shock from this compassion. He hasn't heard this kind of compassion from a girl he's only known for a week, maybe a little less.

"You're a real good person Senpai, a real good person." Yumi said realizing she was so close to Mori.

_Maybe love at first sight is real. _

Yumi blushed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry I'm speaking out of term. I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be back soon, I promise."

She walked out of the room feeling like an idiot.

**Why do I always do that? I can't do that. How am I supposed to be a good nurse if I-**

"Uh excuse me"

"Yes!" Yumi screamed she was startled by the voice.

"Oh you're one of the Watanabe girls aren't you?" Yumi recognized the person now. It was Haruhi from the host club.

"You're one of the host club members aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Haruhi answered. Yumi was unaware that Haruhi was a girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Morinozuka Senpai after his appendectomy. Are you here to see him to?" Yumi asked.

"Actually my father's boss is here for an operation we were visiting, I was going to stop by later. Where are you going now Yumi Senpai?"

"I was getting hungry so I wanted to get some food."

"Yeah me to."

**Wow he's pretty short for a dude and he has big eyes for a guy too.**

One thing led to another and they were on there way to the cafeteria together.

"Yumi, you and Mori Senpai must be good friends." Haruhi asked.

"I suppose." Yumi replied.

"Then how come you never call him by his name?" Haruhi asked. It was a un called for question.

"Doesn't everyone including you call him Mori? Plus don't you call Tamaki Suoh just Senpai as well?"

"Okay you got me on that one." Haruhi said realizing it's true. "I suppose it's just a habit. My mother told when I was a child how to show respect, before she died."

Yumi's eyes widened. Yumi knew if she lost her mother as a child she wouldn't be the same person she is.

"You lost your mother?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I was about fives. So it was at least ten years ago."

**Why? Why do bad things happen to innocent people? Haruhi probably never did anything wrong and probably won't do anything horribly wrong in the future. Like Takashi he hasn't done a thing wrong and he was recently near death if his appendix had burst. A person who you love and care about can easily be taken away from you.**

"Uh Haruhi, I need to do something important. I'll just grab something to eat from the vending machine. I'll see you at school." Yumi said already walking back.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Haruhi said continuing to walk.

Yumi remembered a vending machine on the same floor where Mori was recovering. She was walking so fast she was almost running.

**Takashi nearly died. I almost lost him. His parents almost lost their eldest son. We could've never had our first date and worst Honey would've lost his cousin, the person who he's so close to. I need to tell him how I feel soon. Or it might be too late. Like one of my favorite songs "Live like we're dying".**

Yumi opened the door to Mori's room. She pushed it so hard it almost flung opened. She discovered everything was left the way she left it. Honey was still asleep and Mori was almost in the exact same position.

"Hi Senpai" Yumi said almost out of breathe.

"Hello." Mori said back. He got a good look at her and he thought she looked exhausted.

_Did she run the entire time?_

"I'm sorry Senpai but I have to go home now my family must be getting worried. Don't worry I'll visit you tomorrow after school."

**I want to stay with him but I need to go home. I hope Jun didn't hurt anyone yet and I hope Momoko doesn't try to calm her down. I cannot repeat of last time.**

"That's fine."

"Bye Sen- I mean Mori." Yumi turned around to leave.

"Please" Mori said. Yumi was startled and jumped a little. She turned around to make contact. "Call me Takashi."

"Okay. Goodbye Takashi I'll see you tomorrow.


	8. What did I get myself into?

A week went by. Mori is out of the hospital and it's his first day back. He knows it's going to be a hard day. With all of the questions from girls and trying to get around school with stitches in his side. Honey offered to carry his things and to make sure no one bumps into him.

Mori just woke up from a long night of sleep. He feel asleep around eight o'clock at night on his couch (he's been tired lately since the surgery). Mori was awoken by the grandfather clock in his living room, he even discovered a blanket over him; it wasn't there last night.

_Mother must've put this over me. _

Mori stretched, it was a half an hour before he's supposed to wake up but he decided to get ready now. He needs to clean his stitches often and his side still hurts a little but it's nothing he can't handle.

Mori did what he did every morning; comb his hair, brush his teeth, wash his face, make his bed, and get dressed. He knew it would be a long day since it was his first day back. Mori knew it wouldn't be long before his whole family wakes up.

**Meanwhile**

Yumi woke up still feeling tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

**Today is Takashi's first day back. I'm glad he's back in school now. Now that the hospital and everything else is out of the way I'm going to tell him how I feel.**

Yumi went to the hospital everyday to see Mori. She wanted to make sure he was okay while his parents were at work (his parents stayed with him early in the day and late at night).

"Yumi honey" Yumi's mother was standing in her doorway. "Have you been okay lately? You were tossing and turning on your sleep? Is everything okay, are you having nightmares again?" She asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. I just couldn't get comfortable." Yumi said rubbing her eyes.

Yumi's mother sat down next to her on the bed. "Baby, its okay if the nightmares are back. I won't tell your sisters."

"MOM! I'm perfectly fine. No nightmares I swear to god." Yumi said annoyed.

"Alright" She was on her way out the door. "Get ready for school Pumpkin."

"Yes Ma'am."

**I can't have these nightmares come back again. I thought they were over with.**

Mori already had his uniform on and was on his way to the kitchen where his mother was already cooking breakfast.

"My my young man you're up early. Take a seat the food will be done soon." Mori's mother (Nami) told him. Mori just nodded and sat down waiting for his breakfast.

"Did you finish all the school work you needed to make up?" When Nami has a chance to talk to her sons she doesn't take advantage of it.

"Yeah."

"Did Mitsukuni update you on what you're learning about?"

"Yes."

"Good, so everything academically is taken care of?"

"Yes."

"Oh perfect. Anything new at school? Among the students I mean." Nami asked anxiously to know what's going on in her child's life.

"No. Not really." Mori answered. He thought it was quite an awkward question.

_It's best not to tell her about Yumi yet._

"Oh Okay."

Mori's father, Akira, walked in, he's always the first one at the table, but today he wasn't.

"You're up early." He said. Akira was about the same height as Mori. Mori and Satoshi have been told their whole life that they were the spitting images of their father. People say that to Mori the most since that's where he gets his stoicism and quiet personality.

Mori nodded in response.

"Have you been focusing on your academics?" A question Akira always asked his sons.

Mori nodded again. It's not that his father was a bad person; it's just that there is a lot of tension in their relationship right now.

Mori continued to eat his breakfast with his chopsticks. He kept staring directly at his meal.

"Are you looking out for your younger brother and cousin?" Akira asked

"Um yes. Everything is fine." Mori replied still looking at his food.

"Young man, look at me in the eye." Mori's father said in an angry stern voice.

Mori did what his father asked and looked at him, no matter how much he didn't want to. Mori's straight face remained hiding the fear he had.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No sir."

"Good. Go get your brother up for breakfast." Akira continued to eat his meal.

Mori walked off to get Satoshi out of bed.

"I wish you wouldn't talk to him like that. He's a nice young man you know, there's no need to speak coldly to him." Nami said with the look in her eyes that said 'will you be nice".

"He's at that age where he needs to make the proper decisions, and those decisions could affect him for the rest of his life." Akira said eating his meal.

Nami was now sitting at the table with her breakfast. "First he's eighteen; second Takashi knows the difference between right and wrong. He's a sweet boy." Nami took a sip of her tea. "You can talk to him in a calmer way."

"Please love, I understand." He said picking up the newspaper to read.

Nami just had a confused look on her face and opened her mouth about to say something but Satoshi and Mori walked in.

Mori continued to eat his meal just like he did before he left the room, while Satoshi who obviously just woke up with his constant yawning, messy hair, and droopy eyes.

"Satoshi hurry up and eat your breakfast. You need to leave for school soon." Akira said eyes still on his newspaper.

"Okay." Satoshi said yawning right after saying it and stuffing food into his mouth.

"Slow down." Akira said with the same strict tone as earlier.

"Okay!" Satoshi screamed in surprise now wide awake.

Mori's mother sighed. It was one that said 'he'll never learn'.

Some time went by and the Morinozukas finished their meals and Satoshi and Mori were about to leave for school.

"Have a nice day at school." Nami kissed Mori's cheek and patted his shoulder. "Be a gentleman."

"Bye mom!" Satoshi said trying to run out the door but his mother grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Hold it young man, comb your hair first. It looks like you just rolled out of bed." Nami said.

"But I did." Satoshi replied.

"Well it doesn't mean we have to look like it."

Jun, Yumi, and Momoko decided to walk to school today since it was a nice day out.

"Oh my hat a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, the cherry blossoms are blooming, and the gorgeous sun is beaming down." Momoko kept rambling. She's not a morning person, but when she gets her coffee she's as much as Tamaki is in the morning.

"Honestly Momoko your perkiness gets annoying after thirty seconds." Jun said. Yumi sighed out of annoyance.

**God I just want to talk Takashi. I hope I have an opportunity to tell him. **

"You alright there, Yumi? You look like you're thinking about something really hard? Jun said concerned.

"What? Oh, it's nothing important." Yumi said looking away.

"Well okay or not remember what's coming up." Jun said. Having some fun bringing it up.

"Oh right the dinner with our grandparents." Yumi smacked her forehead. Every dinner with her grandparents is important to her father and them. Yumi hates the dinners so much. It's not as simple as it sounds. When their grandparents have a dinner it's basically a room full of at least most of her family. People would consider it a family reunion but not to them. Their grandparents are very close with their extended family. "My god this sucks I hate going."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. You know this is important to father." Momoko told her.

"I know it is but it doesn't mean its fun." Yumi said disappointed that she has to go. "Congrats you two just ruined my day."

"Sheesh don't cry about it." Jun said.

Not long after the bell rang and class was about to begin. It was the same subject at the same time everyday. Honey was looking at the teacher and was listening, Mori was taking notes and paid good attention, and Yumi was just sitting there playing with her pencil.

**Wow I never realized how serious Takashi is about his grades.**

Even though it felt like forever it was time for lunch and Yumi just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She just wanted to run to lunch.

Yumi brought her own lunch, Mori bought his lunch, and Honey had his cake (of course). As Yumi stuffed her food repeatedly in her mouth Mori looked at her like 'what in the hell is she doing?' Honey didn't even notice he was just eating cake and playing with his bunny.

"What?" Yumi said with a mouth full of food so it was hard to understand.

_Wow she does need to learn some etiquette. I still remember when I had our first lunch together she practically shoved that piece of cake down her throat._

"Is that how you eat at home?" He asked her.

Yumi swallowed. "Yeah, why?"

"Do your parents have a problem with it?" He asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. So I don't have any proper manners big deal."

"To everyone else it is." Mori replied. Yumi glared at him.

"Hey Takashi, you have good manners maybe you can teach her." Honey said jumping into the conversation.

**Since when does he care? Honey inhales his cake.**

"I think it's a good idea. Yumi- Chan it would be perfect, Takashi is good at teaching." Honey said with a big smile.

**Why does he have to be so cute? How do his parents say no to those bug adorable eye?**

"I guess it would be okay." Yumi said with a fake smile

**What did I say?**

_**Hi guys. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and also story alert. Oh incase you wanted now why I changed the title, well the more I got thinking about the story the more it went into a different direction. Oh and the**__ italic __**words are Mori's thoughts, the**_** bold **_**words are Yumi's thoughts, incase you didn't know.**_


	9. What did I REALLY get myself into?

It was already after school, Yumi wanted to change out of her uniform so she can go to her etiquette lessons, which she wasn't excited about it at all. Yumi figured her parents and grandparents would be thrilled.

**God I can't stand to learn this crap, damn why is this a big deal to people? Takashi is the only boy I know who I think cares about etiquette or even thinks about it for that matter. Now to mention it his family must care about that, so if I want to date him and have his parents like me I need to learn this crap, and who better to teach this stuff to me than him.**

With that thought Yumi practically ran the rest of the way home.

**Girls must be all over him I need to ask him out soon. Wow I think that a lot.**

_Meanwhile_

Honey went home with his younger brother today so Mori could teach Yumi her etiquette lessons. Mori had to walk since he didn't have a car to take him home. He prefers to walk anyway. Mori was going over what he was going to teach Yumi. He considered teaching her basic table manners.

He sighed. Mori asked out girls before and most of them said yes but he knew Yumi was different. He dated the proper mannered girls who always had a good posture and perfect behavior. He normally didn't like girls who didn't have manners. Mori knew Jun told him that Yumi was bullied but he didn't know why. Was it because of her bad manners? Was it how she acted? He wishes he knew so he could help.

_I'm shocked she's still able to smile. If it was so bad she cut off all of her hair._

Yumi was rushing to get ready. She put on a black t shirt, a pair of navy blue adidas shorts, and converse and was already running out the door. Past her father

"Goodbye father I'm leaving." Yumi said with the door already half open to leave.

"Yumi wait!" Her father replied. "Where are you heading off to?"

"To a friend's house." She replied

"Does this friend have a name? "

Yumi was getting annoyed. "Morinozuka."

Her father looked up from reading his newspaper. "Morinozuka, huh? From what I know that is a very respectable and responsible family. Not to mention a noble family, very serious about honor. What's the child's first name?

"Takashi." Yumi was getting a little nervous at this point

"Yes I've heard of the boy. A co worker of mine takes care of his family's stocks."

"An owner of a kendo dojo buys stocks?" Yumi asked puzzled.

"Yes he runs his own business. He has rights to buy stocks." Her father turned his eyes back to his newspaper

**I figured his father would only let the family take care of that.**

"Yumi that family is very serious about there pride, also very well mannered. I do trust you with them. You can go but be back by nine tonight."

"Yes sir!" With that Yumi grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door.

**Damn, I'm gonna be late and he's gonna go on and on why I should be on time. That's one thing I hate to hear about**

Despite how fast she ran Yumi was still a little late but, only by a couple of minutes. Not to mention when she arrived to his house she was out of breath.

**I need to stop running every where I go.**

"I'm here just like I said." Yumi told him.

Mori gave a hand gesture allowing her inside

**Wow if this is a traditional Japanese home I don't know what is.**

She was right. The whole entire house was definitely 100 percent Japanese.

"The kitchen is this way." Mori told her. Yumi followed him. She sat down in the first seat she saw.

"You're sitting the wrong way."

Yumi was confused. How as she sitting wrong? She had no idea.

"What the hell do you mean I'm sitting wrong?" Yumi said.

"Traditionally men sit with their legs crossed. The women sit on their knees." Mori told her completely calm.

"But it's uncomfortable."

Mori didn't say a word.

"Ugh! Fine" With that Yumi sat on her knees.

"Straighten your posture."

"You and little details." Yumi said shaking her head.

"Believe me it's not a little detail."

"Whatever let's just start. What do I do first?"

Mori brought out rice and some sushi. It looked very well prepared.

"Is this for your dinner or something? 'Cause if it is I don't wanna eat it."

"No it's not important. Show me how you eat." Mori said looking at her closely.

Yumi was already picking up her sushi with her fingers.

"You need to eat with chopsticks." Yumi looked at Mori like 'uh actually I don't' "You should know these things they're basics."

"I know how to eat sushi. Chopsticks just make it harder."

_Is she even Japanese?_

"You're Japanese you should be used to using chopsticks." Mori said with his straight face

"Well my dad is half American and half Japanese; my Mom is 100 percent Japanese. We eat sushi but with a fork, and for some weird reason we're having a traditional Japanese dinner this time." Yumi told him.

Mori sighed. "Perhaps we should focus on what you absolutely need to know. What do need to know?"

Yumi thought about it and she knew it was something she hated. "I need to learn to slow dance. I never went to dances when I was younger so I never learned. Always thought there wasn't a point."

**God damn I hate slow dancing. Not since 'he' made me before it…God damn it don't cry now**

"Stand up I'll teach you." Mori stood up and offered Yumi his hand. She took it, but she was nervous. Mori led her into the living rooming, still hand in hand. Mori could see the concern in her eyes.

"Just relax." Mori lifted Yumi so she was standing on top of his feet.

"Don't we need music?" Yumi asked nervously.

"No it's fine." Mori started to do all of the right steps. Yumi just kept staring at the ground so she could remember the steps. She made sure she remembered if she had to go right or if she had to go left

"You must have a lot of experience." Yumi told him still looking at her feet.

"I do actually."

Yumi was getting scared to look up. She didn't want to have a flashback and start crying.

"It's rude to not make eye contact."

Yumi didn't want to but she made direct eye contact. Mori slowed down moving. Yumi leaned in and she kissed him.

Mori was surprise and turned a little red; however Yumi's face was completely red. Now she really can't look up.

"I'm so sorry I….." Yumi tried to say but she tripped on top of Mori. No she's on top of him on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Yumi asked in a panic

"I'm fine. It's okay." Mori, tried to comfort her

**Could this get worse?**

It did get worse. They heard some one open the door, and standing there looking at them were Mori's mother, father, and Satoshi. Yumi's eyes were as wide as they ever will be. Here she is on top of there son, and his mother is giving her a look that says she's gonna burn in hell.

_Oh god._

**Oh sh*t**


	10. The day I met his parents

Eyes were wide, hearts were pounding, and Satoshi had a look on his face which showed he was impressed with his brother getting a hot girl. Oh but this was extremely far from impressive.

**Oh god. I just had to wear a shirt that shows cleavage. Now they think I'm a whore.**

_This is certainly not good_**.**

To everyone's surprise Mori was the first to speak. "She tripped and she fell on top of me."

**Don't say that right away they're gonna think something else. It doesn't even matter that what you said is true.**

_My dad is shocked, why the hell is Satoshi smiling, and my mom looks like she wants to kill me._

"Really?" Satoshi said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow. Their father hit him in the back of the head.

Yumi finally got the nerve to stand up and Mori did to.

"Yes that is the truth, now I do think I should be heading home." Yumi was almost shaking.

Mori's Mother Nami finally had a calm look on her face. "Oh no, I think you should stay. After a friend of my son is always welcome. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Nami said in calm voice but she obviously wanted to yell.

_I know what she's doing_

**I'm scared.**

They were all sitting around the table. The only sound was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the other room and the sips of tea. Mori's Father Akira kept his stoic face, Satoshi looked nervous, Nami's face had no emotion but there was definitely fire in her eyes. Mori kept his poker face and Yumi tried her best to have a poker face.

"So Taka tell us about this lovely lady." Satoshi broke the tension

**Isn't Taka a girl's name?**

"My full name is Yumi Watanabe; I'm in the same class as your son." Yumi's teeth were almost chattering

"Ms. Watanabe what brought you here in the first place?" Akira asked.

"Oh well…..Takashi offered to help me with my studies and I was just leaving when we….tripped." Yumi's heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Nami looked at Yumi. She spoke with her eyes which said 'stop using that stupid excuse'.

Mori's mother stood up. "Well then I'm going to start dinner. Takashi, Baby love, come help me in the kitchen." Nami started to walk and Mori got up and followed.

_I'm dead_

Both of them left and the room was quiet again.

"So you got a younger sister?" Satoshi asked with a sly smile.

_Meanwhile_

Nami was cutting pieces of fish to prepare dinner and Mori was getting out the right pots and pans to prepare the dish.

"Takashi would you like to tell me what I just saw?"

_She is definitely mad at me_

"She came over so I could help her with her lessons. Yumi was leaving and she fell on top of me, just like she told you."

"Takashi I've raised you for 18 years. I've think I have done an excellent job. However the way it looked was not what I wanted to see."

"I understand what you are….." Mori couldn't finish his sentence

"You are a grown man. I've raised you to respect a lady and every other person in the world. Now I love you so I f she hurts you, uses you, cheats on you or do something wrong to you she most certainly won't see the next day."

"Mama…" The only reason Mori says that is to get her attention. To him saying 'mama' is drastic measures.

"However you're not off the hook either. You young man, now when she leaves we are having the longest talk we ever had. You will wish you were grounded and it will make every long talk we had feel like a tiny chat over tea. Do I make myself clear?"

Mori just nodded his head yes.

Nami had an angry look which quickly turned into a look of sympathy. Then she hugged him. Mori didn't know what to do so he hugged her back figuring it'll calm her down.

"If I see something like that I'm going to kick your ass into next week. Do you understand me?" She told him still hugging

"Yeah"

Nami let go of her Son. "I just don't understand how you can disrespect a woman like that. I taught you right from wrong and that Takashi was so wrong."

Mori opened his mouth to say something, but with his mother rambling he couldn't get a word in. Maybe that's why he's so quiet.

"I mean honestly you fell? You fell? Like I never used that excuse in my lifetime."

_She might take some convincing and how can they not hear us in the other room?_

**Meanwhile**

The room had slightly more tension than before. Yumi was all alone with Satoshi and Mori's father.

"So Yumi what was that little show we all saw?" That earned Satoshi a slap to the back of the head and a dirty look from his father. After that Satoshi just sat still.

"Ms. Watanabe you need to understand this is my house and what I saw not acceptable. You both claim you fell and I'll accept that for now. It doesn't seem like you and my son are lying so as far as I'm concerned you're both innocent." Mori's father told her then taking a sip of his tea.

"I apologize Sir for what you have seen but I ensure you I would never disrespect your son. All though I've known him for only a little while I know he wouldn't disrespect me. You should be proud of your son."

**However I think Satoshi needs a little work.**

Mrs. Morinozuka brought in some rice to start off while the main dish is cooking. The room was quiet again with the sound of sipping tea and chewing on rice.

**Oh my god what if I screw up with table manners. I need to get out of this somehow.**

"Pardon me but I promised my parents I would be home soon. I apologize for what you've seen and that I won't be able to enjoy your cooking." All eyes were on Yumi and she was terrified. "I'll be going now." She bowed and started walking out of the dining room.

"I'll walk you home." Mori said following her.

The room was once again quiet and they were all staring at the door at what just happen.

Satoshi is often the first to speak. "I think that went pretty well." That earned Satoshi a smack to the back of the head from both of his parents.

Meanwhile

The sun had just set and the sky was turning dark blue. There was a crescent moon and the sky was filled with many twinkling stars. Any one would think the scene was the most perfect thing in the world. However to Mori and Yumi the wind was full of guilt, fear, and embarrassment.

Yumi was walking with her head down. Mori kept watching her feeling so sorry for what had happened. The last thing he wanted was the rest of his family to come home and see them.

"I apologize I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No it's okay. If I saw one of my kids in that exact same situations I would probably act the same." Yumi told him. "Besides they could've acted a lot worse. I am kind of glad we got out when we did because I don't know what the hell I was going to do."

"You shouldn't swear." Mori said without even looking at her.

"Does it matter if I swear or not?" Yumi was a little agitated. "Because honestly I'm a seventeen year old woman I am allowed to…" Yumi couldn't finish what she was going to say. Mori put his index finger over her lips telling her to shush.

"Please I'm trying to say something so please let me say it right."

Yumi just nodded her head yes. Mori took her hand and looked in her eyes.

_I need to say this now. This moment couldn't have been better._

**What's he doing?**

"Ms. Watanabe may I escort on a date this Saturday evening?"

_Finally_

**What took him so long?**


End file.
